Valentine's Day Off
by Snake-Head
Summary: Hammond comes up with the brilliant idea of those little envelopes that people deliver their Valentines to. A Valentines challenge fic. SD pairing. Sorry it's so late! :P


**Title: **Valentine's Day Off

**Author: **UndyingWisdom SnakeHead

**Rating: **PG? Just in case… Or I could come back after I've written the story and rate it then, but I doubt I could be bothered…

**Summary: **Hammond comes up with the brilliant idea of those little envelopes that people deliver their Valentines to. A Valentines challenge fic. Slight Sam/Daniel pairing.

**A/N: **OK so I guess when I said I would never write a romance again, I was lying, BUT, I didn't particularly want to write it, it was written in response to a challenge that a friend of mine at school gave to me. And then today (10th), I challenged her to write a songfic. Heheheh.

**Disclaimer: **I am merely a stooge in the games of this petty world. Whereas the rest of you are tools. Heheh, tools and stooges, where the hell did I pick that up from? glares at my brother. Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Stargate. : Gleep.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS: Challenge - **This was a Valentine's Day challenge from HER points. So I wrote it. The challenge was issued by GogetaJr.

**Note: **This is a slight AU, in the sense that it is set before the promotions, and before Fraiser died, yet Teal'c lives off-base.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill entered the commissary, followed closely by teammates Daniel, Carter and Teal'c. Hammond had called an entire base meeting there, and the place was absolutely packed. There were people lining the walls, people sitting on chairs and others sitting above them on the table. There were even personnel behind the counter, standing beside the workers. Hammond, between Fraiser and Harriman, was standing on a table at the far end of the room. SG-1 made their way over to them, and stood a few meters away, facing the trio. When the room calmed down Fraiser and Harriman stepped down and stood on either side of SG-1.

"Personnel of the SGC," Hammond's voice boomed out, "As you can see, I have called a meeting for every person involved in this program."

The people stared at him expectantly.

"As I am sure you are aware, it is February 14 today, more commonly known as Valentine's Day," he continued, now being looked at by confused faces, "I can see that you are all expecting an announcement, so I'll get to the point shall I?"

O'Neill nodded to the General.

"As a result of the hard work and dedication of each and every one of you, along with the fact that there are currently no teams offworld and there are no immediate base threats, I, in co-operation with the President of the United States, have decided to give you all the opportunity to celebrate this day," Hammond paused as a few people cheered. When they fell silent again he continued, "Those of you with family at home I suggest that you go and spend sometime with them, on the circumstance that you find someone qualified to cover your duties. Those of you without partners, I have heard of a small tradition of making envelopes for Valentine's to be delivered to."

Now the entire room erupted in cheering, never before had they heard of such an act, an entire day off to spend with family, or to have fun. Hammond was now smiling happily, but he held a hand out to silence the room one last time.

"I must stress that although for the next 24 hours this base will be running on minimal personnel, there must still be that minimum number. Those who are leaving are ordered to sign out with their immediate superior officer first. And please, try not to kill anybody in the rush on your way out," Hammond grinned over the room and dismissed them all.

SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser walked over to Hammond as he slowly stepped down from the table.

"That was a great thing you did just now General," praised O'Neill.

"Thanks you Colonel. I felt that after these people had continually risked their lives for a cause that no-one else knew anything about, they deserved a day of their own."

Fraiser shook the General's hand warmly, "In that case Sir, permission to go home and pull Cassie out of school for the day," she requested.

"Certainly Doctor," Hammond said to her, and she walked out. Hammond turned to the remaining four people, "Speaking of risking lives, you four have done that very thing on countless occasions. Why don't you all go home, or perhaps have a get together at Teal'c's new residence."

"Thank you General, but no thanks," replied Carter, receiving shocked looks from Jack and Daniel, "I have-"

"Work to do," O'Neill finished for her. She gave him a look but he shook his head at her, "Carter go home, take a hot bubble bath and go to Janet's. Have some fun for Christ's sake!"

"Colonel, as much as that sounds wonderful, I'm sure that Janet would like some time with Cassie right now."

"So turn on the telly! Or we'll all go to Teal'c's!"

"I do not believe that to be a good idea O'Neill. I have yet to unpack properly," Teal'c told him.

"Look," General Hammond interrupted, "If you all want to stay on base, do so, but make sure that you relax OK?" SG-1 nodded simultaneously, "I have a long phone call to the grandkids to make."

He turned to leave but Colonel O'Neill caught his shoulder.

"Sir, it's not fair that you don't get this day off as well. If you want, I'm sure I could hold things down for a day," O'Neill offered.

Hammond stared at the man, which made him nervous.

"I mean, if you think I can. If you wanted to go home and stuff," O'Neill looked at his feet.

"Colonel O'Neill, that is very generous of you, thank you. I will call the President and let you know," said Hammond and he left.

O'Neill turned back to his team with a grin the size of Asia plastered on his face.

"So Danny-boy, what are you gonna get up to on this fine day?"

"Jack, it's only for a day," Daniel tried not to laugh at his friend's excitement of being in command.

Jack glared at Daniel and turned to Sam, "So you'll be staying here then?"

"I suppose so, Sir."

"And you, Teal'c?" he asked the Jaffa.

"Indeed I will, O'Neill. What is this envelope tradition Hammond spoke of?"

O'Neill laughed, "Oh, it's what some kids do sometimes. They make paper envelopes and decorate them, stick them to their desks or their doors and wait for Valentine's to appear in them."

"I see," Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "And what is the purpose of this?"

"It's just for fun Teal'c," answered Carter, "It's for a laugh."

"Yeah, look, come to my office and we'll show you how to make them," Daniel told the large man.

"We will?" O'Neill yelped.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Sir, it's always good for Teal'c to learn new customs of ours."

"OK, but we use Carter's lab, not Daniel's. I'm afraid of what I might find in there."

"Fine, Jack. But let's go," said Daniel as they walked toward the door.

A few minutes later they entered Carter's lab and office. Sam cleared off her desk and pulled a few extra chairs around. She gestured for them all to sit down. She then opened a draw and took out some blank sheets of A4 paper and handed them around. After she took her seat she noticed they guys watching her, waiting for her to start.

"Have none of you done this before?" she asked in surprise.

Daniel fidgeted, "Well, uh, I did once… But that was when I was in something like year 2!"

Jack stared at him for a moment, before saying to Carter, "Nope, never."

Carter eyed him suspiciously but moved on and placed her hands on the desk.

"OK, well first you have to fold the paper, like this," she demonstrated as she folded her paper from the bottom nearly to the top, then she waited for the men to do the same. "Then, you staple it down," she firmly pressed the small stapler onto the edges of hers and passed it to Teal'c. "Then, you fold the top over," she said. When she had done that she sat back to admire her handiwork.

Jack looked at his, it was a little lopsided but still OK. He took a look at Daniel's, which was being stapled. It wasn't too bad. Teal'c's, though, didn't even compare to Carter's, it was immaculate.

"Not bad, T!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Thank-you, O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"OK guys," Sam said to them, "Now comes the fun part!"

"And that wasn't fun?" It was hard to tell just how sarcastic O'Neill was being.

Sam gave him a look, and continued, "Now we decorate!" She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out textas and glitter glue and highlighters and even some crepe paper and dumped them on the desk.

"You actually keep all of that here?" Daniel laughed.

Sam nodded.

"How?" cried Jack.

Sam shrugged and sat down again. She silently began picking out blue and orange textas. Daniel and O'Neill looked at each other and shrugged.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "What is the purpose of this, Major Carter?"

"To make it pretty, Teal'c! So your Valentine's Envelope," she paused to write _Valentine's Envelope_ in really big letters on her paper, "Isn't just plain white paper anymore!"

Teal'c nodded and lowered his gaze to his own work. Then he picked up some purple glitter glue and squeezed a large blob onto his page, before taking his fingers and using them to swirl it around.

Carter smiled happily at the Jaffa. Jack and Daniel exchanged a glance, before simultaneously grabbing tubes of glitter glue and spurting them onto the other's page. They started laughing so hard that they banged their fists on their artwork and causing gold and silver sticky glitter to go flying everywhere. Sam looked up and burst out laughing at her two friends acting so childishly. She got the blue glue and squeezed it at Daniel's chest. A small stream hit him squarely and in retaliation he got the silver and got Sam with it. O'Neill grabbed to green and quietly got up, walking around behind the still-concentrating Teal'c. He held the tube high and let some blobs drip down onto Teal'c's bald head. Daniel and Carter, who were watching, cracked up again. Teal'c felt the liquid and in one fluent motion picked up his purple glue and shot O'Neill just as he was sitting down. O'Neill turned to look at the Jaffa, but started laughing again when Teal'c's laughter boomed out.

Forty minutes later Daniel, Jack and Teal'c emerged from the lab, nearly dripping with glitter glue, their BDO's sprayed with texta ink and their envelopes looking better than ever. Sam stood at the door, hanging her envelope on the handle with orange wool, and waving goodbye. The three walked down the hall with their arms over each others' shoulders, but split up as they approached Daniel's office. They had all made holes in the tops of the envelopes to thread string through and hang on their doors.

"Now remember Daniel," Jack told his friend at his door, "No checking that envelope for one hour." SG-1 had made this pact to give each other time to make valentines.

Carter sat in her lab, amongst the mess that she couldn't be bothered cleaning up, and held a red pen poised above a clean sheet of paper.

_Jack,_ she wrote, _to the best CO anyone could ever have, and to a long and eventful friendship. We've been to hell and, thanks to you, we've gotten back again. Happy Valentine's Day, and always know that I will always be your friend. Sam,_ she signed. Then she ripped the rest of the unused paper away and folded the note carefully.

She left the office and made her way to her CO's office. She tucked the Valentine in neatly and turned and walked back to her lab.

O'Neill was on his way back from the toilet when he saw Sam walk away from his door. He jogged up to his office and stared at the envelope. There was a war-like debate going on in his head, but quickly opened the door and entered his office to avoid temptation.

He sat at his desk and got a pen and paper. It was his turn.

_Teal'c, as a purely platonic sign of respect and admiration of you, I am giving you this Valentine. It's the least I can do after you saving our asses over and over again. Thank-you, brother. Signed, Jack._

He folded it and snuck out to stick the note in Teal'c's envelope.

Teal'c, too restless to mediate, sat and wrote out two Valentine's notes.

_Major Carter, I have long been in admiration of you and your skills that are so highly valued for this team. You are a beautiful and talented woman, who I so sincerely hope finds love and happiness in life. I wish you a happy Valentine's Day. Teal'c._

He moved the first Valentine away and wrote another.

_O'Neill, the man who gave me a chance when I turned against Apophis. You are my brother and I love you as one. You have my timeless respect, as do you many others. Until this war is over, I fight proudly by your side. It is a true honour to serve with you. Teal'c._

Teal'c re-read the notes, and was uncertain about their content as it was the first time he had participated in such a celebration, but as he understood this day for a chance to express feelings, he felt that this would do. He disappeared out the door just before Daniel walked around the corner to poke a note in Teal'c envelope. It read:

_Teal'c, I write this as a way to show my thanks and eternal gratitude for your countless shows of courage. You, amongst other things, define what my work is. You prove that what I do is worth while, and for this I thank you. I hope that one day you will complete your goals and live happily. Daniel._

Daniel walked back to his office to write more. He found writing Valentine's quite fun and exciting. He seated himself at his desk, knowing that his colleagues are most likely doing the very same thing.

_Sam, the invaluable astrophysicist of our mighty team. To you I wish the Happiest Valentine's Day ever, for it is no less than what you deserve. Your friendship is precious to me, as it will always be, but I admit to hoping to play a part in you finding love in the future. These feelings may be submerged, but they will always be there. Yours, Daniel._

Daniel smiled at the letter and pushed it aside for a moment; he would deliver it later-for now he had another letter to write.

_Colonel Jack O'Neill. It's about time you got a promotion, don't you think? You are my very best friend and I already have loved you to death (mine) and will do it again. We have been through everything and you have always been there for me, supporting me, encouraging me. You are a mentor to me. Your friend, Daniel._

Now Daniel gathered his work and made the trek to the military officers' doors. First he went to Jack's, and was happy to not see him outside, but to hear a familiar tape of snoring behind the door. Then he went to Sam's lab. She was outside, opening the door to go in when she spotted him. He waved and walked up to her.

"Hey Sam. Having fun?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I've written one so far and am just about to write some more! This is fun isn't it?" she sounded excited.

"Yep, it is," Daniel grinned, "I, unlike you, have finished though, so I'm just going to deliver this last one and be on my way. We've got about half an hour to wait." He placed his note to her in her brightly sparked envelope.

"OK. See you then!" Carter waved him off.

Daniel disappeared around the corner and Carter closed the lab door. She smiled at the excitement this day has generated and couldn't help but laugh aloud for a moment. It was so good to see everyone so happy, especially Daniel on a day so committed to love, when his was taken so quickly.

_Daniel. Happy Valentine's Day, with all of the love that I can force out of me. I hope that one day you will find love again, the way you had it before, because it's what you deserve. You have been so selfless and fought so well, it's incredible. Your skills are a prize asset to our team, as is your fantastic personality. You mean the world to me, to us all. Sam._

Carter sighed and rose again. She walked the halls in silence, there was no one around. At least, there wasn't until she got to Daniel's quarters. Jack eyed her suspiciously as she passed him wordlessly and slipped the message into the blue, glitter-smudged envelope. She then smoothly turned and walked away again, flashing a grin at the Colonel.

Jack watched her go before quickly shoving a bit of paper in the same envelope and hastily moving away. The paper read:

_Daniel. Danny-boy. Spacemonkey. Ah you know I love ya. Who doesn't? You represent the brightest and the best. You are my best friend and my loyal confidant. We've been through everything together, literally, and have always come out alive (except for that one time when you became a 'higher being' – but you came back). Good luck with your 'meaning of life stuff'. Jack._

O'Neill got back to his room and fell onto the bed. He randomly put words together in his head for his final Valentine to be written, before deciding on what to write to Carter.

_Sam, and for once I can call you that without getting in trouble. I think. I can, can't I? Anyway, you are the smartest and, well, smartest astrophysicist I know. I admire your work and am eternally grateful for everything you have given to this team. I wish you all the love and happiness you deserve. Happy Valentine's Day. Jack._

Jack left the bit of paper of his desk and sat on his crib for a few minutes, but soon left for Carter's lab.

In his quarters Teal'c was meditating amongst many red candles and flickering golden orange flames. It was with a start that he broke out of his healing state of mind. Swiftly, he grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote:

_Doctor Jackson, I wish you a happy Valentine's Day. I am certain that you will think of Sha're on this day, and I want to express my certainty that you will again find love. As many people of your world say, 'It may be closer than you think'. Also, I thank you for the dedication you have shown for this team. Teal'c._

He arose once more to deliver the letter to his friend. As he walked down the halls he could only hear the thud of his boots resounding off the walls. There was a solemn silence about the base, and SG-1's hour was almost up. Teal'c quickened his pace and rounded a corner to see Daniel outside his door, gathering the Valentine's that had been left for him.

"Teal'c!" Daniel's head jerked up at the sound of his approaching friend.

"Doctor Jackson," Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the man, "You are not reading your letters prematurely are you?"

"Not at all Teal'c my friend, the hour is up, we meet in the commissary ASAP. Go get your letters," he told Teal'c.

Teal'c handed Daniel the note he had written to him, and Daniel accepted it with a nod of his head and a smile. Teal'c turned on his heel and strode back to his quarters to gather his Valentine's.

Carter checked her watch and hurried away from Teal'c door when she heard the large Jaffa coming.

The commissary was empty when Daniel arrived, but he was soon in the company of his teammates. They sat at a table and dumped the papers in front of them.

"Whoa Danny," exclaimed Jack at the site of the large heap before the doctor, "You're doin' OK, huh."

Daniel smiled, "Yep. Not that you did too badly Jack," he indicated to the pile in front of the Colonel.

Sam laughed, "OK guys, you think we should read them out loud?

"Yeah, OK. Teal'c first!" Jack grinned cheekily.

"Very well O'Neill," Teal'c picked up a note from the top of the pile. His eyes scanned the paper. "This is from you, Major Carter," he told her.

"Well go on, read it," urged O'Neill.

"Very well.

_Teal'c, the mighty Jaffa warrior. Your ability to raise a son these days remains blind to me. I am in awe of you. One can only dream of being as talented as you when it comes to family and friends. You are invaluable to this team and I can only hope that you like being here as much as we like having you with us. Sam._" Teal'c bowed his head to her in appreciation and she smiled in return.

"'Mighty Warrior'?" Jack yelped, "Why didn't I get something like that?"

Carter stared at him.

"You _read_ them already?" Daniel accused him.

Jack hung his head guiltily. Sam shook her head and laughed.

"Well I guess that counts you out," teased Daniel.

"Not so fast!" protested the CO, "I happen to have one here from one Lieutenant Rachel Simmons."

The other three groaned as O'Neill began to read, but they listened. It was when he started on another letter that Carter threw Jell-O at him to shut him up.

That afternoon, O'Neill was half asleep on his crib (he's not as young as he used to be), Teal'c was getting in those missed hours of kel'no'reem, and Carter and Daniel were working, of course.

Carter sat in her lab, staring at the plans she was supposed to be drawing for a new, improved thingamabob. She couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried, so finally she gave up and drew a piece of paper toward her. It was the Valentine that Daniel had given her. It had been in the back of her mind, tapping on her brain, wanting to come forward. She opened it up and read it once more. Then she read it again.

Daniel, in his office, was facing the same dilemma, as he had nearly broken three artifacts so far whilst trying to catalogue them. He sat at his desk, indifferently tumbling a tiny ancient vase in his hands. He broke out of his daze with a jolt when a knock came from the door. He pulled himself to his feet, opened the door and stood back.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this is like 4 days late, but I needed the extra time. This was going to be a Sam/Daniel story, then wasn't (too much natural Sam/Jack stuff-it's in the show!) but then I found a new way to make it Sam/Daniel again. Yay for me!

Phew, this was a good one to finish, I got stuck a few times but fairly quickly overcame it, and I had a good way to end it but that went out the window when I made them meet in the commissary, so I was so happy when this ending came about.

Not my best work, I know, but can you find it in your hearts to forgive me and RnR? Cool, thanks:P


End file.
